dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Usa
Usa (うさ, Usa), also known as Captain Usa, is a male member of the Kurasa species and the captain of Frost's Executive Fighting Force in the Planet Trade Organization. He is also the elder brother of Kageri. Usa is later killed by Frost himself due to his failure to kill Talon and Vegeta. Appearance Like all Kurasa, Usa is incredibly tall, standing just an inch shorter than his younger brother, Kageri. Like his brother, he has short jet black hair and black beady eyes. His overall facial structure is the same as Kageri's, though he has more pronounced cheek ridges. Usa wears circular sunglasses as opposed to Kageri's pointed ones. His attire matches the rest of the Executive Fighting Force. A white military vest with match white pants, high-class black military boots. He also wears a military cap. Personality Usa takes great pride in his younger brother being Frost's second-in-command. Because of this, he tends to be quite cocky and prideful. His arrogance is boosted by his high power level and position in Frost's branch of the Planet Trade Organization. He does not have the same cold and callous behavior as his brother. Instead, he allows his power to boost his ego and to dominate his demeanor. Usa claims that he fears nothing and he certainly does not fear anyone that proves weaker than him, but he is secretly a coward when it comes to more powerful beings, like Frost. Excluding his brother, he is like most of his race, violent and battle driven. He is extremely sadistic, reveling in the pain and torment of all who oppose him. Despite his arrogant behavior, Usa has proved rather intelligent. He is capable of quickly exploiting weaknesses in his opponent's attacks and is extremely good at sizing up his opponent's and their dangers. History Usa was initially taken in by Frost around the same time his younger brother, Kageri, was. Like his brother, he displayed an aptitude for battle that far exceeded the rest of Frost's men. However, Usa was immediately realized as the weaker of the two brothers and so he was made captain of the Executive Fighting Force, while Kageri became Frost's personal bodyguard. Equipment : Because he cannot sense power levels, Usa uses a high-tech Scouter to detect and read opponent's power levels. His scouter is unique, however, in that it takes the form of his special sunglasses. Powers & Abilities Usa's base power level is right around 11,000; far weaker than that of his younger brother. He is, however, much stronger than the rest of his team or their inferior officers. He touts himself as the third strongest member of Frost's army. He is also considered to be the second most powerful member of his entire species. Like Kageri, he has mastered his races abilities, and has at least learned to use his Transformation skill; though his younger brother, Kageri, has noted that it is far incomplete when compared to his own. Techniques & Special Abilities * ''Ki'' Blast: The basic ability to fire an energy wave from one's hand. His ki blasts take on a unique, arrow-like, shape. * : Using his ki, Usa can fly at very high speeds. * : Usa forms a medium-sized ki sphere above his palm. Then, Usa slams the sphere with his open right hand hurling the energy sphere towards the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. * & : Usa can absorb a large amount of his foe's ki energy. By doing so, he can easily kill his enemy by draining too much. He can also absorb energy from energy blast techniques. Usa's energy absorption is unique, however, in that he can mimic his opponent's techniques by observing their energy patterns. * : With his mastery of his own ki, Usa can create a long katana-like energy construct around his right hand which can cut through almost anything. Transformations Like his younger brother, Usa is capable of transforming to increase his power level. However, he does not have the same control that Kageri has over his transformations, therefore they are incomplete. 100% Maximum Power The flaws and incompleteness of his transformation is immediately apparent when he preforms it. Usa grows massive wings from his back with what appears to be large eyeballs growing on either wing. A halo-like construct of energy appears above his head. Half of his torso grows to massive proportions, his arm dwarfing the other one in sheer muscle mass. The lower part of his jaw also becomes grotesque, as large skull-like teeth grow over the jaw-portion. A long snake-like tail grows out of his backside and his boots grow larger and curve upwards in addition to turning white. In this form, he can use his full power, though as others have noted, his power is highly unstable; most likely due to his transformation's incompleteness. His voice greatly deepens as well. The true flaw of this transformation is that he loses his sanity immediately after transforming, something his brother does not encounter until he reaches 150% Maximum Power. His power level in this state, is stated to be 20,000; the exact same as his brother's in his base form. Trivia * Usa (うさ), like most Kurasa names, is a Japanese word meaning "gloom". * Usa bears resemblance to the character, Kirge Opie of the manga Bleach, in which the character's appearance was based. Both are extremely arrogant and both are captains of highly privileged squadrons. Category:Kurasa